


You Know I Had To Do It To 'Em

by cinyanmon



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, I NEEDED THIS, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, disgusting flirting between these dorks, im a disgusting butchercup stan, you probably needed this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinyanmon/pseuds/cinyanmon
Summary: In which a cruel God has no sympathy for Buttercup as She makes sure there is only one bed left in the motel.





	You Know I Had To Do It To 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it's another "there's only one bed at the hotel" au shut up i know lkfshjffhks  
> and no i don't think best mistake will ever update again its another dead fic im so sorry yall. maybe i'll post the fourth chapter and finally let it die. i cant write full length fics hahaha sorry guys.  
> anyways we fucking needed this don't question me.  
> ao3 a/n: this is the first time i've used ao3. it's weird lol but i guess it's cool.  
> summary: In which a cruel God has no sympathy for Buttercup as She makes sure there is only one bed left in the motel.  
> rated: T?

The frosty air really did a number on you if you didn't dress well enough. Winter was Buttercup's least favourite season because of the cold air. She hated the cold with a burning passion and it was even worse when you were... drenched in Antidote X. In all honesty, it was her own fault this time. She only wore a thin sweater to protect herself from the cold and it sure _did not do that_. She was freezing, wet, and grounded. As in literally. As in she had no superpowers. She had been hit _hard_ with the Anti-X.

So now she was powerless, cold, and far from home. The world really was against her today.

"So are we gonna find somewhere to stay or what?"

Oh, and to make matters even more against her, she was stuck with her most _favourite person in the world_.

Butch.

"Well, are we?" He repeated. Butch had also been hit with Antidote X _for some fucking reason_. Even if he _did_ take a hit for Buttercup during the scuffle between her new dark, edgy antagonist and herself. It just seemed that the world wanted her to end up alone with him. She turned to look at him.

"Yeah... I have some money left I guess..." Buttercup shivered as she took out her wallet. Yikes. "I don't have a lot so we're going for a cheap motel or something." There had to be one around here.

"A motel? Oh, but Buttercup! If people see see us enter a sleazy motel together... they might think things~!" Butch dramatically draped an arm over his head. He then burst out into an evil laughter as he bent down and held his stomach. Buttercup glared at the pervert and continued her way down the bare street. It had to have been at least 10pm. The town's streetlights were on and there were very little people out on the streets. Cars passed by now and then. She took out her phone and checked for a motel close by.

Little Tiger's Motel.

It was the cheapest and closest. Buttercup motioned for Butch to follow her as she continued down the cold street.

"It should be around the corner and finally, I can lie down and rest." Buttercup sighed as she held her arms in an effort to keep herself warm.

"Are we sharing a room?" Butch asked curiously as they rounded the corner. Buttercup grimaced as she thought about it.

"Hell no! We're getting separate rooms. I can barely stand you, how the hell am I going to share a room with you?" She quickly stated. Butch muttered a curse and prayed that there was only one room left. Buttercup began picking up her pace as she inhaled through her teeth. She just wanted to get warm fast. Butch had to also pick up his pace.

"See, I was actually smart and I dressed for the weather." Butch smirked in triumph and popped the collar to his leather jacket. It helped Butch as most of the Anti-X had ran right off of the leather, leaving him mostly dry. Buttercup grumbled in response.

"Just shut up and keep moving." Buttercup just wanted to run away from the jerk but unluckily, Butch kept up his pace next to Buttercup.

"Do you want my jacket?" He offered. This surprised Buttercup since Butch never offered anything to anyone else.

"Uhhh..." Buttercup was at a loss for words. On one hand, she was pretty cold. On the other, she didn't want to be wearing her friend's jacket as if he were her boyfriend. She would feel... weird. "We're almost there, I'm fine." She quickly answered. Butch shrugged.

And she was right. They rounded yet another corner and there was the...

Um...

It looked a lot better online. It looked torn down. A few of the lights from the neon sign were broken and it just seemed to be on the most run down street she's encountered.

"It's uh..."

"It looks just like the ones I've been to before. Ah, I feel so at home!" Butch joked. Buttercup laughed a little before continuing in the rickety door. "You know, you're lucky it's late at night and no one's around or else they'd start talking about us in the morning." He laughed again. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing's gonna happen." Buttercup stated. Butch snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Darn... Are you sure? I mean, a superhero scandal could add some spice into your life."

"I think I have enough "spice" in my life, with new enemies and monsters coming to town." Buttercup stepped into a small reception area. "Plus, I have your ass to deal with on the regular." Butch gave her a wink and snapped his fingers at her.

"You're very welcome, baby."

Buttercup sighed and walked up to the desk clerk at the front. She was reading a magazine until Buttercup cleared her throat. Her eyes looked up from her magazine.

"Can I help you?" She asked in the most unamused voice. Buttercup placed her money on the counter.

"Can we get 2 rooms for the night?" She asked. She looked back to see Butch observing and touching the interesting decor in the reception. "Butch, put that down!" She hissed as Butch picked up a small potted plant that looked thirsty. He set it back on the counter only to pick up another piece of reception decor. The front desk clerk ignored them and searched up available rooms on her computer. When Buttercup saw the look on the clerk's face, she knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Um..." She looked uneasy. "Miss, I'm sorry to say but-"

"Oh no, let me guess..." Buttercup interrupted in the most sarcastic tone she could muster. "There's only one room left." The receptionist nodded. "And there's only one bed left." She nodded slower this time. "And the heating is broken too." Now that she mentioned it, the receptionist began to wonder how the motel was still running. Buttercup wanted to rip something apart. In what possible world could all of her misfortune happen all at once? Did God just have no mercy on her? "Come on, Butch... let's just take it."

Behind Buttercup, Butch raised a fist in the air in victory. "Oh, fuck yeah!" He looked up to the Heavens and clasped his hands together. He wanted to start singing hymns in the middle of the room but that would be too much. Buttercup, on the other hand, looked up and cursed the sky.

"Why Lord? Throw me at least _one_ deus ex machina! Throw me at least _one_ bone?" She cried out loud. Butch snickered.

"Well... if it's a bone you want, I have a perfectly good "bone" right- Argh!" Buttercup elbowed Butch in the stomach behind her. She accepted the key from the receptionist and trudged up the stairs of the motel with Butch scuffling along behind her. It was as if the world was trying to put them as close together as possible. She wanted to know if God was playing a cruel joke, having her be powerless to head home, colder than Blossom's breath, soaking wet, and her having to share not only a room, but a bed with Butch of all people. Was there a purpose for all of this? Was she just destined to have to end up alone with Butch?

She placed a hand on the door to their room to take a small break. She sighed before she opened the room and entered with the happiest man behind her.

"Wow, Buttercup! It sure is _cozy_ in here." He flopped onto the bed as Buttercup turned the lights on. It... actually was pretty cozy inside. It was a small room, but the lights above the bed gave a warm glow over the room. It actually slightly unnerved her how nice it felt. It was a little too nice and cozy for her taste.

Her opinion of the room decreased when she remembered that she had to share a bed with Butch. Ugh. She felt a red blush cross over her features as she realised her clothes were wet and she would have to... take them... off...

God, she wanted to just throw Butch out of the window.

"Well, are we gonna go to sleep or what?" He laid on his side on the bed and leaned his head on one hand. He waggled his eyebrows at Buttercup who was currently too invested in a dilemma to notice.

She could either take off her clothes and sleep in her underwear and let Butch see everything or sleep in her wet clothes and catch a cold. In all honesty, a cold didn't sound so bad. But then she would be in a weakened state the next day. God, what was she to do?

"Buuuttercup!" Butch waved a hand in the air to catch her attention. She looked up to glare at Butch. He had already taken off his boots and jacket.

"You're lucky there's barely any room on the floor, or else I would have made you sleep there." She said. She shivered again, realising the heating really was broken and it was almost as cold in the room as it was outside. What the hell?

"Aw, Butters, come on! Get undressed and get in bed with me!" He winked.

"Uh, Hell no."

"What, you're not gonna sleep in your wet clothes are you?" He scoffed.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you in my _underwear_."

"Why not?"

"Why n- Why _not_? Because...!" She stuttered. "Because you'll see my underwear, perv!" Butch rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna catch a cold or something if you sleep in wet clothes. Plus, I'm not gonna let you on the bed with wet clothes." He stated. Buttercup sent a nasty glare at her roommate before gripping her sweater. Fuck it, you know? Butch held back a smirk as she lifted it a little.

"Do you really have to stare, you freak?" Buttercup spat.

"Awww, but Butterbabe!"

"I'm not going to be stripteasing for you." She stuck her tongue out at him. Butch sighed and rolled to the other side of the bed, facing the window. Buttercup exhaled and lifted her sweater over her head. Butch stared straight at the window as it gave a perfect reflection of Buttercup's smooth skin.

" _Damn..._ " He said out loud.

"Are you using the reflection, asshat?" Buttercup sent a glare to the window where he would see.

"Uhhh... maybe?" Buttercup gave up on him and continued to strip, much to Butch's pleasure. She didn't care anymore if her idiotic arch nemesis saw everything. He would have to cherish the moment as much as he could, because it wasn't happening again. "Can... can I turn around now?" He asked, hopefully.

"Whatever..." Buttercup shrugged and went to turn off the lights anyway. It was now dark in the room, save the light from the street filtering into the room slightly. Butch inwardly whined when his little show was cut off. Buttercup slipped into the bed and covered herself up. Her back was facing him and she was curled up in the bed sheets. "Just try to get some sleep, Butch." He took off his own sweater and shirt, which was left on the floor of his side of the bed, and slipped into the sheets with Buttercup.

"You know... we'd be much warmer if we were cuddling-"

"I'm not cuddling with you."

"And if we were naked." He quickly added.

"Just go to sleep, idiot." She couldn't help but chuckle a little. She wouldn't admit to him that she really was still quite cold under the sheets. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the feeling.

.

.

.

 _Ok, what?_ She opened her eyes again and turned to Butch who was hogging the sheets and... he was... shirtless...

When the hell did this happen? He was sprawled out on the bed, taking the majority of the surface area. His eyes were closed and he looked like a peaceful angel.

Which was ironic because he was anything but.

" _Butch!_ " Buttercup hissed. His eyes opened and turned to Buttercup. He smirked.

"Nice lace bra." Buttercup slapped him on his arm.

"Idiot, you're hogging the sheets... and the majority of the bed!" Butch yawned and stretched his muscles, making Buttercup look away quickly with a red blush.

"You know, you're free to look." He smiled. Buttercup scoffed.

"Not like there's much to look at..." She lied.

"Ha! Cupcake, don't joke like that." He continued to stretch and take up more space just to bother Buttercup. "You're also free to touch-"

"Just give me some Goddamn space! It's like you need a King sized bed or something..." Buttercup turned away from him again but took a little more room.

After a little while, Butch began to shift.

"What now?" Buttercup snapped as she turned back to Butch.

"Are you cold?" Butch asked. Buttercup shifted in the sheets. She was cold, but... she didn't want to admit it. Well, she didn't even have to. Butch reached over and touched Buttercup's arm and she sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"Your skin feels so cold..." Butch almost felt bad.

"Well... I guess... but it's fine!" She brushed him off. Butch reached out for Buttercup again.

"Come." He gestured for her to move closer into him. She blushed profusely.

"Butch, I'm fine, I swear!" She batted his hands away but he continued to reach for her. "C'mon Butch. I'll get warmer... I don't need your help." Plus, she felt far too embarrassed to cuddle with the bastard.

"Buttercup would ya put your pride aside and just let me warm you up? You're gonna catch a cold." Buttercup sighed and moved closer to Butch who had a smile growing on his face and his arms began wrapping around Buttercup's back. Buttercup's face heated up more as she pressed her hands against his shoulders. Her face was so damn close to his chest and she couldn't help but stare at his build and...

Oh man.

She tried to keep a good distance between them so that she wasn't too close to him but he had his arms fully wrapped around her back and waist so she was tightly pressed against him. He was warm, she admitted. She would have been comfortable if it wasn't Butch she was pressed up against.

 _God_ , she thought. _Was this what it felt like to cuddle?_ She didn't know if she liked it or not.

Butch raised his hand and began petting her hair.

"You warm now?" He whispered in her ear. Buttercup nodded slowly, still adjusting to her new position. "Good..." He rested his chin on top of Buttercup's head as their breathing began to slow. "Sleep tight, Cupcake..." He drawled.

* * *

When Butch woke up the next morning, he woke up to a head of fluffy, black hair. When he became a little more conscious of the room around him, he recognized the body he was somehow spooning. He had his arm wrapped around her smooth waist and he couldn't help but rub soothing circles with his thumb. She stirred in her sleep and turned so that she was then facing Butch, still sleeping. She looked... angelic, Butch had noted. He closed his eyes again, relishing the feeling of sleeping with his Cupcake for a little longer. Okay, she wasn't _his_ Cupcake, but that didn't matter. For once, they were in a peaceful moment together. He unconsciously ran a finger up and down Buttercup's thigh as her breaths tickled his chest.

In a few minutes, Buttercup's eyes fluttered open at the sunlight filtering through the window. Most of the light was blocked by the large shoulder of...

Oh.

"Butch?" She slowly began to sit up but Butch pushed her back down. "Butch, we-"

"Sh! I'm tired..." He mumbled.

"Let me go, idiot."

"Mmm, nah." He teased. Buttercup moved to sit up again but was held down in Butch's arms.

"We have to leave, Butch. Our powers are probably back." Now that she mentioned it, Buttercup raised her arm up and out of the bed sheets and attempted to emit her powers.

"I don't want to... I just wanna stay here with you..." He mumbled into his pillow. Her signature bright, green energy surrounded her hand completely and she smiled as she brought it down on Butch. He yelped in shock and let go of Buttercup. She finally sat up and let the sheets fall off of her.

"Jokes on you, Cupcake, I can see your underwear." Butch taunted, rubbing his arm where the energy hit. Buttercup shrugged and stretched her arms with a yawn. Butch continued to watch, mesmerized by her movements. "Daaamn..." He drawled. Buttercup chuckled and threw her pillow onto Butch's face. He chuckled as he also stretched and got up to put on his shirt and jacket again. Buttercup got dressed in her more-or-less dry clothes and grabbed the key to the room.

"When we leave, none of this ever happened. Got it, Butch?"

"Riiiight... it'll be a secret between you and me." Butch gave her a mischievous wink. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You say that like we had sex or something."

"Well, it's not too late in the morning." He motioned to the bed again. "We can just get undressed again."

Buttercup punched him in the shoulder as she laughed. "Let's go, loser."

Butch chuckled as he left the room last, closing the door behind him.


End file.
